A Night with the Grandparent's
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco and Hermione leave their two year old daughter with Lucius and Narcissa for the evening while they go out for the evening. How will the elder Malfoy's deal with a two year old?


**A Night with the Grandparent's**

**Hermione/Draco **

**Lucius/ Narcissa **

**Oneshot**

* * *

The young Malfoy family stepped out of the floo and into the family living room at Malfoy Manor.

'Are you sure your parents will be okay with Fee?' Hermione said as she held onto her two year old daughter.

'They'll be fine. I survived didn't I?' He said smirking.

'Just about.' She said as she rolled her eyes. 'We've never left her before, what if she doesn't settle for them?'

'I'm sure Ophelia will love spending time with Mother and Father.' Draco said as he kissed Hermione's head.

'Oh you're here!' Narcissa said as she walked in with her husband walking behind her. 'Don't you both look wonderful, Hermione, dear, you look stunning.'

'Thank you Narcissa.' Hermione said smiling.

'Come here my darling.' Narcissa said as she took her Grandaughter from her mother. 'We are going to have such a wonderful evening aren't we sweetness?' she said cooing at Ophelia.

'I have written down some instructions just encase.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco and then back at Narcissa. 'She has her bottle just before she goes down for the night. She should settle for you. She has one book before bed.'

'We know dear, don't worry.' Narcissa said as she gave Ophelia to Lucius. 'You go have a nice night out and if there is a problem which I doubt there will be, we will contact you.'

'Of course Mother.' Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's slim waist. 'Right, we're going to head off. We shall pick up Ophelia in the morning.'

'Of course.' Lucius said as he bounced Ophelia in his arms watching as she giggled at her Grandfather.

Hermione made her way to Lucius who was holding Ophelia and pressed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. 'Be good.' She whispered. 'I love you.'

Draco hugged his mother and then kissed Ophelia's cheek and said his goodbye to his father and then took Hermione and went they walked to the floo waving their goodbyes.

'Daddy?' Ophelia said as she looked at her Grandfather with her huge brown eyes that she inherited from her mother.

'He's gone out with your mother.' Lucius replied to which the small child burst out crying.

'Oh darling. Your father and mother will be back soon.' Narcissa said as she tried to hush the child. 'You're going to stay with Grandmother and Grandfather.'

'Grandpa play wiv me.' She said as she looked at Lucius.

'Of course.' Narcissa said as she pushed Lucius in the right direction to sofa.

Lucius walked to the sofa and sat down with Ophelia in his lap, Narcissa placed Ophelia's bag next to Lucius and then summoned the house elf to bring the toys they stored in the Manor.

'Dolly?' Ophelia said as she climbed off Lucius's lap and stood in front of him.

'I'm sure the house elf will bring your dolly to you.' Lucius said.

Having a Granddaughter was very different from having a son. He found Draco boisterous and eager to bound around the family living room playing with multiple toys where as his Granddaughter would sit patiently playing with a doll or toy.

The female house elf arrived in the living room with an arm full of toys. Ophelia walked to the house elf and took the doll from the small creature and then sat on her nappy bum cradling the doll.

'Isn't she precious?' Narcissa said as she sat beside Lucius.

'Of course she is, she's a Malfoy.' Lucius said as he took hold of his wife's hand. 'She is going to be a beautiful young woman, I fear Draco and myself will have to watch her as she grows.'

'She has to grow up at some point Lucius.' Narcissa said as she kissed his cheek. 'I'm sure she will grow up to be a very intelligent girl who will be strong and independent.'

'Do you think she will grow up an only child?' He asked.

'I hope not dear. I wouldn't like the Malfoy name to die out. I know Draco mentioned they would like another.' Narcissa said as she watched Ophelia stand up.

'Nana?' she said as she walked towards Narcissa. 'Mummy?'

'Your mother has gone out tonight.' Narcissa said as she lifted the girl onto her lap.

'Book?' she said as she looked at Lucius.

'You are too much like your mother.' Lucius said smiling as he summoned a picture book and a family photo album.

Narcissa took hold of the photo albums and opened it to the first page where a picture of a twenty year old Narcissa was holding a newborn baby Draco.

'Who dat?' Ophelia said as she pointed to the picture.

'That's me.' Narcissa said. 'And that's your daddy when he was a baby.'

'Baby?' She said as she pointed to the picture of her newborn father.

'Yes.' She replied as she turned the page to show a picture of a young Lucius who was around twenty six holding a year old Draco.

'Grandpa.' She shouted and then looked at Lucius and giggled.

'Yes that's me.' He said as he looked at the picture.

'Where's mummy?' Ophelia asked.

Narcissa smiled and flicked to the back of the book to a picture of Hermione and Draco at their wedding. Draco and Hermione stood on the steps at the back of Malfoy Manor. Draco had his arms around Hermione looking at her adoringly. Their wedding day had been beautiful and everything had gone to plan. Narcissa was a very proud mother that day.

'Pretty.' Ophelia said as she looked at her mother.

'Yes, your mother looked beautiful.' Narcissa said as she looked at the picture.

'Me!' Ophelia shouted as she put her finger on Hermione's stomach. 'I was in mummy's tummy.'

'That you were.' Lucius said with a smirk.

Hermione had found out on the morning on the wedding she was pregnant. It had been a bit of a surprise as they hadn't been trying for a baby but nevertheless a good time.

'Baby in mummy's tummy now.' Ophelia said as she looked at her doll. 'I be a big girl now.'

Lucius looked at his wife and they both smiled. There little Grandaughter had let the cat out of the bag, they would have another Grandchild soon it seemed. No wonder Hermione was glowing.

'Milk.' Ophelia said as she climbed into Lucius's lap and cuddled into him.

'Why don't we get you changed into your nightdress my darling and then your grandfather can read to you and you can have your milk?' Narcissa said as she stood up and picked Ophelia up.

'Okay.' She said as placed her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

The three Malfoy's walked up the stairs to the nursery which came off their master bedroom. Narcissa undressed the little girl and then placed her in her pink nightdress. Once she was in her nightdress Narcissa passed her over to her husband and watched as the two of them sat down in the rocking chair.

Lucius began to read a book while a house elf gave Ophelia her bottle filled with milk. Narcissa watched as Lucius rocked the chair back and forth while their granddaughter drank her milk while listening contently.

Ophelia's bottle soon fell to the floor and the little girl was sleeping in the arms of her Grandfather. Lucius shut the book and put it on the side table and slowly stood up with her in his arms.

'I never remembered it being this easy with Draco.' Lucius commented.

'Draco never slept in his own bed darling.' She said as Lucius placed Ophelia in the round crib. 'Draco always had to be with me, he was an awful sleeper.'

'Do you think Draco and Hermione will tell us tomorrow about the new addition?' Lucius asked.

'Maybe.' Narcissa said as she covered Ophelia up. 'Come on Lucius.'

'I'll be down in a minute.' He replied as he watched Ophelia sleeping peacefully.

'Alright.' She said with a smile and walked to their bedroom.

Lucius watched his sweet granddaughter sleeping peacefully. She had brought so much love to his family. Her mother, had saved his family if he was honest. She had saved his son and gave him a beautiful Grandaughter and now maybe another or a Grandson (he could hope). He placed a kiss on Ophelia's cheek and went on his way to his bedroom.

The next morning, two bright eyed young parent's flooed to Malfoy Manor to find their daughter in the lap of her Grandfather playing.

'Good morning.' Narcissa said as she saw them walk towards them. 'How was your evening?'

'Well, we didn't go in the end.' Draco said as they sat down. 'Hermione didn't feel very well so we went home.'

'Are you alright dear?' Narcissa said knowingly.

'Just a migraine.' She said.

Ophelia happy to see her parents climbed out of Lucius's lap into her mothers. Hermione smothered the girl with kisses; she had missed her baby girl.

'Hello baby.' Ophelia said as she tried to bend down to kiss Hermione's stomach.

Hermione looked over at Draco and then at her in-laws.

'Well the secrets out the bag.' Draco said. 'We weren't going to tell you until our scan on Monday but Hermione is nearly 8 weeks pregnant.'

'Oh wonderful.' Narcissa said.

'Ophelia let us know last night.' Lucius said smirking.

'I knew we shouldn't have told her.' Hermione said smiling at her daughter.

'Do you know what it is?' Narcissa asked. In magic pregnancies you could find out the gender straight away.

'We do.' Hermione said smiling.

'Are you going to tell us?' Lucius replied.

'A boy.' Draco said smiling. 'And a girl.'

'Twins?' Narcissa asked.

'Yes.' Draco said smugly. 'We're going to busy.'

'Very.' Hermione replied smiling

Lucius smiled at the thought. A Grandson to carry on the family name and another Grandaughter to dote on. Life couldn't get much better.

* * *

**:) Cute! Reviews are welcome as many as you like!**


End file.
